This Love is Ours
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea has had enough of the Governor's mind games. She is telling him he can go his own way. This is alternate universal where Rick does not kill Shane. Instead he lets him go. Andrea is trying to find her way to Shane. And Shane is trying to find her too. Will she be able to escape the Governor?
1. Chapter 1

**This Love is Ours**

Summary: Andrea has had enough of the Governor's mind games. She is telling him he can go his own way. Takes places in the zombie apocalypse shortly after Rick talks to the Governor. She now knows everything. This is alternate universal where Rick does not kill Shane. Instead he lets him go.

Andrea is trying to find her way to Shane. And Shane is trying to find her too.

Will she be able to escape the Governor?

**1\. Jealousy**

_Seeing Daryl and Merle fighting each other had let me know Philip's true colors. How could he be so sick and twisted? How did I ever allow him to touch me? That would not be happening again, I thought._

_Everything had changed now. Now that I knew he was still out there._

_I remember talking to Carol about Shane. She told how Rick and Shane had gotten into a huge fight about Lori. Almost killed each other, but Shane walked away alive. Rick would not take his life. And Shane agreed to back off._

_Shane is out there somewhere, I thought._

What would he think of me now? Knowing I had given my heart to this psycho.

Would he even care? He were only together that one time. _Probably meant nothing to him._

Still the idea Shane was out there gave me hope. He was the only person I belonged with. He was my home. _Not Philip. Not Woodbury_. Just Shane.

"Andrea," Philip said looking at with his light blue eye. He walked up to me from nowhere. I thought he was with Milton discussing his latest scheme. I was trying to escape before he caught me. Too late for that now. He saw my bag, and knew what was going on.

The eye patch on his face made him look evil. God, I should be scared of him. Strangely I wasn't. I was confident I could end this relationship with no trouble.

"Yes," I said looking away from his gaze.

" You know why I took your gun. I want to protect you. Keep you save. You understand that?"

"No, I should have my weapon. You never trust I can take care of myself, but I can. Besides I am not your concern. Not anymore," I said coldly.

I was tired of pretending. I knew I should to try to stay to put end to this war, but that would never happen. So I wanted Philip to know what I thought of him_. _

I was not afraid to tell him my true feelings now. Maybe I should be, but I wasn't.

"Rick and his group are dangerous. You saw how they attacked Woodbury," Philip said pulling me into his arms.

"They only attacked because you took Maggie and Glenn as prisoners. Then threaten to rape Maggie. I know how you took off your belt and what happened with Glenn. I know everything. Besides I know those people. I know Rick. They aren't what you say," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Rick will tell you anything to turn you against me," Philip said gently.

His blue eye staring into mine. How many times had a fallen for this shit? His soft voice, beautiful face, and charming ways. Too many damn times, I thought angrily.

"Honestly, Philip it does not matter. I don't care what Rick or anyone else says," I said moving away from his embrace.

I wanted nothing to do with him. And I wanted him to know it.

"Why? Because you want to go back to Rick's group now. It's too late for that Andrea. You are part of this community now. They don't want you back. You can't go back," He said moving closer.

Perhaps he was right. Maybe Rick did not want me back with them, but I had other plans in mind.

"I am not going back to the group," I admitted to him. _Why I did this was beyond me._

"So you plan on walking around there with the biters running lose? By your self? That won't be safe," he seemed concerned.

Perhaps he cared about me on some level. But I fucking hated him.

"Safer out there then in here with you. Besides there is someone I need to find. Someone who needs me. Maybe even loves me," I said walking away from him.

I did not look back, but he was behind me. I could hear him following me. The sound of his boots thumping against the ground. Suddenly, I was a little afraid.

"Andrea, who do you need to find? It's Rick? You are going there," Philip said moving closer.

I could see him in a new light. Before he was handsome, now is disgusting. The spell I was under was now broken.

"No, they know you can't be trusted. Rick is not going to go along with your plan. He will not hand over Michonne. But I am not going back there. Not when I know Rick can see through you. He knows you are attacking the prison," I said moving in a faster pace.

"Who is it you are running too? Shane?"

"How did you know about him?"

"You told me, I listened."

" I mentioned him a few times. And I assumed he was dead. I just found out a few days ago that Shane is alive," I said thinking of him.

What would I give to look into Shane's dark browns eyes again?

"What difference does that make? I thought you and I had something here," Philip said pulling on my arm again.

_People in Woodbury where looking at us fighting. He was making a scene. But I don't think he cared._

"Philip, or should I say Governor? It's over. You and I are going separate ways. I can't be with someone who uses fear to control people. I would rather die out there than spend another minute with psychopath like you," I said forcefully.

"Andrea, you don't even know for sure Shane is still out there. Good chance Rick was lying. Or he was killed by biters. Even if he is still alive the chances of you finding him are one and a million," Philip tried to reason with me.

"Shane and I can beat the odds," I said trying to be positive.

**This statement was more for myself than Philip**. I was moving away from him and closer to the wall. We were out in front of the whole town. I knew he wouldn't drag me in front of these people. Would he?

"We should go to my apartment, and discuss this further. I can't allow you to go out there unarmed. That would be suicide. Maybe I can send someone out there with you," Philip said grabbing my arm.

"Then give me my gun. I told you I am going my own way. It's time for you to go yours," I said pushing him of my arm.

"Andrea, be reasonable. I can help you," he whispers wickedly.

"Let me go. I am not ruining your plans. I assure you I am not going to the prison," I said holding on to my bag tightly.

"Absolutely not," Philip said laughing now.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. I am leaving with or without your approval," I said pushing his chest as moved closer.

"Don't be this way darling," he said pulling me the ground.

Everyone was watching, but no one said anything. They allowed him to drag me back into his apartment with no questions asked. I kept screaming for help. Fighting Philip with everything I had. Still he over powered me, and no one helped me.

"I told you that weren't going anywhere. And you not. You are too far deep into this to just walk away," Philip said tying my legs together.

"I fucking hate you," I said laying my head down on the bed.

"You should get some rest. I'll be back later," Philip said sweetly touching my blonde hair.

_Was he going to the prison? Would I get another chance to escape? I needed to find Shane. I could not waste anymore time here._

_I had to look into Shane's dark brown eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Where is She?**

_I thought of our time together. Andrea shooting the gun like a pro. Wearing those fucking jeans so tight, and those blonde curls falling in her face. _

_She was a gentle beauty but also a touch bitch. The perfect woman for me. Only where was she?_

_Rick did not exactly give me enough time to find Andrea before I left. I had looked for months now._

I ran into a family that was traveling to a so-called safe heaven nearby. This place was called Woodbury. Would Rick take the group there?

Yes, he would. Rick trusted people too much. And he would lead the group into some sort of death trap like this Woodbury.

If was Andrea was in this Woodbury, then I needed to be there.

I had to keep her save. I had to let her know she was in my heart now. I just needed to be around her. I could not explain the hold she had on me. But I would look everywhere until I found her.

I decided travel with this family to Woodbury. None of us said much to each other on the way there. They were a young couple named Julia and Ted in their early twenties, and had a two-year old son named Liam. The little boy had red hair and big green eyes. He constantly made baby noises which sometimes drew unwanted attention from walkers. Luckily I was able to kill any walkers that crossed our paths.

This family is counting on this place to be real, but I knew it was too good to be true.

"Is this it?" Ted asked when reached the community that had the wall around it.

"Must be," I said looking at him.

"I guess we should go the wall and ask if we can come in," Julia said her son pulling on her red hair.

"Maybe I should go. You two wait here," I said feeling protective of my new friends.

"He is right," Ted said holding on to his wife. I walk up the wall, praying they allow us to come in. That little boy needed something to eat and wouldn't make it much longer without food, I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Begging &amp; Pleading**

"You should let Andrea go," Milton pleaded with me.

"What you gotten a little crush on her?" I said laughing.

"No, it's not that. She is not even going to the prison. She only wants to find her friend. Let her go," He whispers.

"Everything I love is gone. I have lost my wife and Penny. Andrea is still here," I said staring at Milton.

"You can't torture her. Andrea isn't responsible for Penny," he says frowning.

"I can do whatever the fuck I please," I yelled.

"What purpose will it serve?"

"I'll get some enjoyment out of keeping her," I said walking away from him. _I head toward to my apartment where she was waiting._

I see Andrea laying on the bed still. Blonde hair falling in curls, and mascara running down her face. She had cried. I liked see her like that. Scared and helpless.

"Stay away from me," she glares at me.

"Daddy is home," I said moving toward the bed. _The tension between us is thrilling for me. The more she fought me, the more turned on I get._

I watch as she attempts to move with her legs tied up. It's amusing to say the least. She ends up falling on the floor, and I get down there with her.

"Please, you don't have to do this," she begs as soon I touch her shoulder.

"Baby, I am not going to hurt you," I purr as I kiss the lower part of her neck. I run my hands down the lower part of her body and start to undo the snaps on her jeans. I pull her pants are down past her waist. She pushes me forcefully with her hands as I feel my ejection start to grown. She starts crawling on the flooring moving slowly with hands that are untied. _I pick her up and laying her gently on the bed._

"Stop," she cries attempting to move me away again.

I placed her on her stomach, and remove her white panties. I tied her hands together to the bed now.

"You going to be a good girl for daddy, aren't you?" I whispered into her ear.

"Please stop," she begs one last time.

I take of my clothes quickly, and start thrusting my ejection into her over and over. I pull her blonde hair as I move her body forcefully. She starts moving up and down her body now relaxed into my embrace.

"Oh baby," I moan as I release inside her.

" You had your fun. Now let me go," Andrea pleads with her soft blue eyes.

"I can't. I get obsessive about people, and my daughter is gone. So you are all I have left," I tell her coldly.

"So you are going to keep raping and starving me?"

"Yes and no. I am going to allow you to eat Andrea. I love you," I said gently stroking her hair.

"Please, I don't feel the same way about you. I never will," she says raising her tear-stained face to mine.

"Someone once told me to never say never," I smiled weakly.

"That girl is dead," Andrea replies hardheartedly.

"I'll bring her back. I am going to get you something to eat and then I'll clean you up," I tell her walking out of the room.

_I look at her one last time. She is mine to whatever I please with, I thought evilly._


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Questions**

"Governor, there are a group of people. I let them into Woodbury," Tyreese told me as I walking down the streets. The town was peaceful and everyone was waving as I walked by. I was their hero, I thought.

"Look, you know no one gets in or out without my approval."

"They had a baby who was hungry. I figured it was the right thing to do," Tyreese said nervously.

"You're right. I'll go get a good look at them and figure out what do from there," I said calmly.

"And Governor one of them was asking about Andrea. If she could be here. I did not know what to tell him. So I did not say anything," Tyreese replied.

"You did the right thing. Can't trust strangers with too much information," I answered.

"Is Andrea okay? I mean she was yelling and screaming the other day."

"Oh, Andrea is fine. We were only having a disagreement. She wanted go out there by herself. We're keeping here. So she'll be safe."

"That does not seem right. I mean shouldn't she be allowed to leave if she wants to," Tyreese said almost challenging me.

"Yes, but Andrea is not in the right state of mind now. I'll explain the details later. Keep this between us," I said walking off before Tyreese could answer.

I was loading up on the food I thought Andrea might eat from the main food supply. Then someone new in the community walked over. He was muscular, tan, with dark hair and eyes. _He looked like a cop, I thought to myself._

"I am Shane Walsh. You are getting a lot of food," he said observing me.

"Starving. Long day of work," I said getting another good look at him.

"So you are the Governor?"

"That's what my people call me."

"It's sort of strange nickname. Let me ask you something, I am looking for my friend. I thought she might be here," Shane said licking his lips. I watched as he placed his hands in his light brown cargo pants. A closer look at Shane, and I knew this guy wasn't messing around.

"What is your friend's name?"

"Andrea," he said simply.

"What she look like?"

"Well, she has this blonde curly hair, tan skin, and big blue eyes. She talks a lot and is asks a lot of questions. And she is beautiful. I need to find her. I have something to tell her. It's imperative," Shane says, his eyes become brighter as he describes her.

"There was a girl here that fits that description," I muttered.

"What happened to her?"

"She killed herself a few days ago. I haven't had the heart to tell everyone yet," I lied.

"Shit. If I could have only found her sooner," Shane says looking at the ground.

"I wish you would have too. If anyone could have helped her I would have been grateful. I was in love with her. Just couldn't get past losing her sister," I said looking away. I was putting on a show for him.

"Damn, all this time I have hoped she would be all right. I think I better go now," Shane said mournfully.

"Get some rest and eat something. You did everything you could for her," I said

Shane nods in agreement. I watch as he walks away. _Shane was going to have to be dealt with, but not now. I was going to get back to Andrea, and make plans for Michonne._


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. My heart**

I was in an apartment full of food. I could take a warm shower if I wanted. I had everything I needed to be comfortable, but all I could think of was my sweet Andrea.

_"I loved her. She killed herself," the Governor said when I question him._

Thinking of Andrea with this man, made my stomach turn. There was something off about him. I could tell already. He seem to have a god-like complex. I bet he killed Andrea if she was dead. No way she killed herself. Not after she had worked so hard to survive_._

I could still see her in the car smiling at me. I could feel her hands grabbing me the lower area of my pants. Her hands on my crotch had caused me to get an erection immediatley. She was a woman who knew what she wanted. And for some reason that beautiful woman wanted me. Why I had I ever let her go? Why did I not run away with her when I had the chance? If only I could go back in time. In this life you don't get do-overs, I thought angry at myself.

I could still feel her on my skin. I remember her perfume smelled like cotton candy and how her blonde hair was falling in her face. I could still see that silly grin glued on her face.

I thought about the way we could not keep our hands off of each other. I remembered throwing her across the car, and kissing her soft lips. How good being together felt. Our bodies seem to fit together perfectly.

_Andrea was so full of life. There was no way she could be dead. If she was I would feel it my heart._ Somehow I know it in my gut. But heart and my gut were screaming that Andrea was still alive and here in Woodbury. The Governor was lying, I decided.

_I would not give up on Andrea until I searched all Woodbury. I could not shake this feeling she was here._


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. An honor **

_I am trapped here with this monster. There is no hope for me now. Unless Milton came to help me. Was that possible?_

_Probably not. Milton was naïve enough to believe that Philip is still a good man._

_Who else was there? Shane, maybe he find me somehow._

In heart I could feel that Shane is close by. Believing that he is near made me feel stronger.

Maybe, Shane is already in Woodbury. All I had to do was find a way to get to him.

_Still that was easier said then done. Philip had my hands and feet tied to his bed. Not only that but he threaten to kill me if I tried to escape._

_Would I be able to break free? How did I allow myself to get into this mess?_

_Because, I was lonely. Still upset about my sister Amy's death. That's why I was so easily fooled by Philip and his charming ways. I needed someone to hold me. If I was in the right state of mind, I would have listened to Michonne. I would not have rushed into a relationship so quickly with Philip, but he saw I was weak. He knew I could be controled. He saw I was an easy target. _

_Why did I allow this to happen? I needed to be free to find Shane, but I was stuck in a deadly situation. I moved my hands trying to loosen the rope. Suddenly I heard a knocking at the door. He always liked to make himself known when entered._

"I am back," Philip said walking in the door._ I looked into his blue eye and saw just how far gone he was._

I said nothing as he moved closer. I saw him place a box of food down on the table, and I figured he was going to cook dinner. I found it ironic how he was trying to play house with me. Not what I expected, but I knew with Philip to expect the unexpected.

"I am going to clean your face up, darling," Philip said putting a wet washcloth up to my face. He softly wiped the mascara off that had run down my face. Next, he got out a hairbrush and started brushing my hair.

I could hear Philip humming as he continued brushing my hair over and over. _He seemed to be almost in a trace._

"I still love you," Philip whispers.

"Please, untie me," I asked him.

"Not yet. You will run. I need you, Andrea," he mutters still in his own world.

_"Need me for what?"_

_"You were meant to be mine," Philip breathes._

"What do you mean?"

"I chose you. It's an honor Andrea," Philip said touching my face.

"Fuck you," I said spitting in his face.

"Andrea, play nice or I kill you. You don't know how lucky you are. I could have anyone, but I picked you. Rowan was willingly, and I had Maggie. Still I wanted you," Philip smiled moving even closer to me.

"Please, you don't have to do this. Keeping me won't bring her back," I said softly.

"Don't talk about her. You aren't without blame. Michonne was your friend," he said harshly.

"Governor, I am not responsible for Michonne's actions or yours. Keeping Maggie was wrong, and cutting your eye out was wrong. No one is blameless here, but I have done nothing to you. You have no reason to keep me here," I said still trying to reason with him again.

_"I don't need a reason. There is no right or wrong now. So I can do whatever I please. Be glad I did not kill you. You should be thanking me ,Andrea," Philip sneered._

_I did not feel like thanking him. He had raped me twice already, and had not eaten in since he had taken me. I was in pain and uncomfortable. _

"I am going to make you some dinner," Philip said sweetly after several minutes of my silence.

He switched over, from crazy ex boyfriend to loving caretaker. I ignored him, but could not help smell the food he was cooking. The smell of chicken and potatoes filled the room. I did not want to eat anything Philip made me. Because I knew he was using food as another way of controlling me, but my survival mode had kicked in. I would not be able to refuse a cooked meal. I was too hungry.

_Eat now, I told myself. Then I can start to get my strength back. And then I will be able to try to escape . Once I get away, I will find Shane. If he was actually in Woodbury like I thought it would not be too diffcult._


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. In Control **

I watched Andrea eating her dinner. Taking small bites of chicken._ I had moved her to the table and tied her feet to the chair. I let her hands be free so she could feed herself._

"Does it taste good?" I asked looking across the table at her_._

"Yes, I like the barbecue sauce in the chicken," Andrea said sweetly. _She was learning to be nice to me, I thought. Andrea had realize she was mine._

"Good. I'll get you some more to drink," I said getting up from the table. I filled up two glasses with some of my favorite whiskey. And return to the table.

"You out of soda?"

"Have a drink Andrea. The whiskey will help relax you," I said taking a drink.

"No, thank you," she said putting the glass down.

"It is not a request Andrea. Drink it or else," I said putting the glass up to her lips.

"I said I don't want any," she sneered.

"Drink," I said holding my gun up to her head with my another hand.

God this girl was stubborn. I was going to have to break her. She never listened to me.

"Fine," she replied taking a sip.

"You are going to finish the whole thing," I warned her moving the gun away from her head.

Andrea nodded, and continued eating her dinner. Then she took another drink of whiskey. _Getting Andrea intoxicated had worked for me in the past. She was always more relaxed after a few drinks. _

Maybe, I could seduce her tonight after a few glasses of whiskey were in her system. Not that I minded raping her. That got me off. Although I could do without all of her weeping.

The first time I expected her sobbing, but now it was time to move on. She needed to accept the way things were. I had warned her. _I told her if she went back to the prison not to come back. But she did_.

Only goes to prove she was meant to be mine_. I believed everything happens for a reason. Had she not come back ,maybe I would doubt she was the one. _But here she was. _My Andrea. Had every chance to leave, but could not stay away. She was asking for it._

"I am done," Andrea said pushing away the empty plate.

"You need some more whiskey," I said refilling her glass and mine.

"No, thank you," she said politely.

"It was not a question this time either. You are mine. I control everything you do now. What you drink and what you eat. What you wear. Who you fuck. Everything. If you don't like that I'll kill you. Understand?"

"I understand," Andrea said taking the glass of whiskey to her lips_. I continued making her drink glass after glass. Until I was satisfied that she had enough. _

Her blood is full of alcohol, and she is completely relaxed. I take another drink, and move over to untie Andrea from the chair.

I then undress her, and place her on the bed. I look at her clothes laying on the floor, and start to remove mine. First my belt, then my black plants, leather vest, and gray bottom down shirt.

"You are mine," I whisper into Andrea's ear. She is too drunk to reply, and lays vulnerable on the bed.

_She looks so beautiful, with her blonde curls and flawless skin. _

_I get on the bed with her._

_I kiss every inch of her body._

_My tongue finds her pussy._

_I lick it over and over slowly._

_She taste so fucking sweet_.

I finish when Andrea was completely wet down there, and moved back up to her soft lips.

I press my lips on her. This time Andrea returns my kiss this time. Her tongue massaging against mine. I place my erection inside of her. I begin thrusting myself instead her over and over. She is peaceful thanks to the whiskey. Her face is buried in my neck, holding me tighter.

"Oh," she moans.

I pump harder and faster, listening to her moaning and heavy breathing below me. I can feel myself releasing into her again. I press my lips against her again, and move gently as it comes.

My heart is now pounding, and I stay inside her for a moment longer.

In this moment everything feels like it should be.

The way it was when she loved me. Before everything changed

Before she turned against me.

I knew Andrea would somber up soon. I get up and dress her for bed. In a long tee shirt with clothe panties, she looks comfortable I decided.

Next I re-tie up on her hands and feet. I tuck her into the bed carefully, and decide to take a shower.

I liked having Andrea as hostage and sex slave. Still I would have to figure out what do with Shane.

Andrea could not know Shane was here. I have to kill him and anyone who stood in my way of keeping her. She was mine. _The one thing I was proud of now. _

Michonne would have to be taken care of too. Not only because of what she did to Penny. But I knew she would try to help Andrea escape . Michonne had a weird obsession with Andrea. Well, Andrea is mine. I would not lose her to Michonne or Shane. I would kill them both. I kill Milton too, if I tries to help her escape.

_**Anyone would tried to take what was mine would die. I was showing no mercy anymore, I decided. I lost my wife and Penny. But not Andrea.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Escape**

_I never minded having a few drinks, but three was my limit. Especially of whiskey. I was not sure how many Philip had forced me to drink. But waking up with a headache, I knew he had gotten me drunk._

Seeing Philip passed out beside me in the bed, let me know he had gotten smashed too. That was not shocking. Philip drank all the time.

My clothes were changed and I put the rest together. We had sex. He had raped me for the third time. This was my fault, I should have never gotten involved with Philip in the first place. No, it was not my fault. It did not matter if we had sex in the past. No was still no, I told myself.

_Looking at Philip, I knew if there was a time to escape now was it._ I started working on loosening the rope on my arms.

Even though it was tied tight, I was able to break it. Using my free hands I undid the rope on my knees**. _I could not believe it, I was free at last_**_._ I walked across the room, and grabbed my bag. Inside were my jeans and tennis shoes. Quickly, I pulled on my pants and threw on my shoes.

Philip was still asleep. He always under estimated me again, I thought grinning.

I opened the front door of the apartment, with a sigh of relief. I could feel the sun touching on my skin. I had only been locked up for a few days, but it seem like forever. I was sure I would die there with Philip. Now I could leave.

I looked around Woodbury. Would someone come grab me before I could escape? Did anyone know Philip was holding me hostage? My heart was pounding with fear.

Could Shane actually be here? How would I find him? Woodbury had more than a few people. Walking on the streets I see Philip's guards everywhere. Martinez is within feet from me talking to Sasha. I don't think he saw me, I thought taking a deep breath. Then I see him. Could it be? Was it a dream?Or was I right?

Yes, I was. I knew those tan cargo pants anywhere. That tan skin and dark hair. Shane Walsh was in Woodbury. _I finally get a chance to talk to him, and that was all I cared about. Everything else would work out I thought moving closer to him._


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Déjà vu**

I was talking to one of the women in Woodbury. I was not sure her name. I thought it was Rowan or Rachel. Maybe it was Rylee. I was not sure. I was questioning her about Andrea when I saw a head of blonde curls coming near me.

_Was it Andrea? Or was I dreaming?_

_Those blue jeans and gray striped shirt were all too familiar. If I was not dreaming this was Andrea. She here and alive. Wearing the same shirt, she wore our first and last time._

I had to tell her why I did not show her my true feelings after we made love. That I was just a shy guy when it came to relationships. I was simply overwhelmed by feelings for Andrea. _Because I was in love with her._ I was scared as hell to admit my love for Andrea, but not now. I had to get to her as fast as possible.

"I am sorry Rachel, I will talk to you later," I said quickly.

"It's Rowan," she corrected me.

_I nodded, and started running toward the blonde girl. After all this time had Andrea and I found each other? _

_Or was this too good to be true? I had to find out and I was getting closer to her._

_I was going to be able to hold Andrea and smell her. This was it._

_I was only a few feet from her, but the girl turned around. She was now walking quickly with a man who had dark hair._

_Andrea would not a walk away from me? Would she? Perhaps she thought I was crazy like the rest of Rick's group._

_Or maybe I was crazy seeing things. Too far gone from fatigue and loneliness to know what was real anymore. Too lost in this world of the walking dead. Still I was not giving up. If there was a chance I was not dreaming I would not lose the chance to talk to Andrea. _

_"_Andrea," I yelled at the top of my lungs. She did not turn around or answer._ I am dreaming, I thought_.

"Andrea, baby it's me," I shouted again._ Still no answer. I moved faster._

_I was losing them in the crowd. Suddenly I saw a headful of blonde curls. I grabbed the girl, turned her around to see her face._

_This was not Andrea._ _I was losing my mind, I decided._

"I am sorry. I thought you were someone else," I told the girl walking off.

"It's okay," she said softly. But I could tell I had scared her. I decided to walk to my apartment, and get some rest.

_I would look for Andrea again when I was thinking clearly. When I was not having a déjà vu moment. If she was still alive I would find her, I promised myself._


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. So Close**

_I was almost there. In Shane's arms. I would be able to confess my love to him._

_I tell him I was sorry for not trying harder. I had listen to Dale's opinions about Shane too much and stayed away._

_I looked to Dale as a father figure, but he was wrong when it came to Shane. Everyone was. I knew the truth and trusted Shane. No one would make doubt our love again. Only I had to get to him. Why were so many people crowded in the streets?_

"Andrea," Martinez said walking over to me.

"I have to get to someone," I replied moving away from him.

"The cop that is looking for you," Martinez said taking a hold of my arm.

"He is my friend. I need to speak with him for a moment," I said calmly.

"That not happening," Martinez said showing me his gun.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. I only need to be with Shane. I know you aren't a bad person. You understand what it is like to love someone," I pleaded.

_His eyes meant mine and for a moment he was thinking about letting me go. Finally he spoke._

"Look, Andrea I could care less if you leave with that cop over there. I say head out, but the Governor would freak out. He has this obsession with you, and if I let you he have my ass," Martinez said dragging me toward Philip's apartment.

"Please," I begged. _I saw Shane walking behind us. He was so close I could almost touch him._

_"Andrea," Shane yelled at me. I wanted nothing more to scream back._

"Keep your mouth shut. If you answer him I will kill you both," Martinez promised.

The tone in his voice sounded serious. Although I was willingly to sacrifice myself to hold Shane one more time. I would not risk hurting Shane. I turned around, and say nothing as he continued to scream my name over and over. Finally, Martinez lost him in the crowd.

_This was hopeless, I thought. I would never get to Shane._

_Philip was going to continue to rape me over and over._

_Until he got tired of me. Then Philip would kill me._

I never hold Shane again. We only ever have that one time in the car together.

_I could feel the tears coming to my face. I was so damn close._

_I was brought back to Philip's apartment, and handcuffed to the bed._

"Blondie, you almost fucked things up for everyone. The Governor would have lost it if you escaped with that cop," Martinez said annoyed.

"Fuck you. I know Shane is here now. I am not giving up. The Governor can keep me locked up here forever, but he can't take away our love," I said pissed off now.

_I was filled with so many emotions._

_"I think it is sweet. But love stories don't exist in a world like this. It's only the strong taking what they want. And the Governor is the fucking king in this world. You better do what he he wants you too," Martinez warned me._

"You don't know is Shane. He is a fucking badass," I muttered.

Martinez says nothing, but leaves alone in the apartment locked up again.

_Shane saw me. He will help me break free. Together we will be unbeatable, I thought with hope._

_Two badass who can take on a world of walkers, I thought closing my eyes._


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Help**

_I saw Andrea outside running around Woodbury. She was unharmed, and perfect._

_Her hair was clean, and she looked healthy. In fact I could tell that Philip was keeping her well groomed and well n__ourish__._

_He had not hurt her as I had feared. There were no scars or bruises. Still I could see something in her eyes. Her spirit was broken._

_I saw the look she gave Shane._

They were young and in love.

Maybe, I should help them I thought.

Still, Andrea might be the one person who could bring back Philip Blake.

Would I sacrifice Philip in order to give Andrea her freedom? Would I give up Woodbury? These people needed the Governor, I thought.

Still I could not get the helpless look on Andrea's face out of my mind. Philip had no right to keep her as his slave. Or keep her away from Shane.

_Morally, this was wrong._

"Milton, what is on your mind?" Martinez questioned me.

We were in my apartment. Talking about changes in that we were going to make in Woodbury. Philip was supposed to be here. But he was a no show. Locked in his apartment with her, I thought.

"Andrea," I said simply.

"She is fine. I was with her a minute ago. The Governor not harmed her. He is only fucking her," Martinez smirked.

"You approve of this? Keeping her as a slave?"

"I like living here. He is the boss," Martinez replied without thinking.

"But maybe we should help Andrea. I mean I don't approve of most of Philip's actions lately. I mean he is going to kill Michonne. Talking about going to war still," I said.

"Look, she took out his eye. She is only getting what is coming to her."

"Andrea has not done anything though. I am going to talk to Philip about her release again," I admitted .

"Look, I would not do that if I was you. The Governor is set on keeping her. Let him have his fun. If you keep questioning his authority you will end up dead," He warned.

_I knew he was right. Maybe I would not ask Philip. I could let Andrea leave Woodbury with Shane. I could provide them with a vehicle and food. Perhaps I would do that._

_Andrea did not deserve this, I thought_.

**AN: What do you guys think of this story? Is it a bit much?**


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Torture**

_Philip was there looking at me. He was angry and I knew it._

"Why?"

_I said nothing to this broken man in front of me._

"Talk Andrea," Philip said loudly.

"You did not tell me Shane was here," I said finally.

"Andrea, that does not matter. You are mine now," Philip insisted.

"You can not own people. I don't love you," I said looking straight at him.

"Say what you want too, this your last chance," Philip said calmly.

" I know you are a liar. I don't trust you, and I think you should let me leave," I said taking a deep breathe.

_"Keep going," Philip smiles sadly. I see him studying the expressions on my face, trying to read me. Looking to find a way to use my emotions against me._

"I think you should leave Rick alone. And Michonne. Just leave everyone alone_," _I said not taking my eyes off him. He is fully dressed in a black shirt and pants. He looks like the devil to me. A monster that will always haunt my dreams

"I can't. Everyone one has to pay for their actions. I have Michonne now, and you know Shane is close by," Philip says seating on the bed with me.

"Shane has not done anything to you. Don't hurt him. Too many have died already," I said tears dipping on my face.

"Michonne's fate is sealed, but there maybe some hope for Shane," Philip says touching my face.

"I love Shane. He is the most beautiful man I have ever meet. He can a dick sometimes, but he has a good heart. He taught me how to shoot a gun and defend myself. You can not hurt him. He could beat you at any fight," I said looking up at him.

"Perhaps, he could. In a fair fight I sure he win. But could Shane beat up Martinez and me? I have a lot of people on my side. We could take him," Philip promised.

"Fuck you. What do you want?"

"Your surrender," he says.

"You have my body, but my heart belongs to Shane," I said looking away from him.

"Don't say that name in front of me again," Philip said loudly slapping me across the face.

_I wished for a moment I could rub my face where his hand had hit my cheek so hard. I tried to move my hand, but had no luck. I was really starting to get pissed off._

"Shane," I challenged him.

"You have had your fun. Tried to escape, but now you are back here. You have to face the facts. I am keeping you, and if I can't keep you, then I'll kill you," he said coldly.

"You are an asshole," I said feeling like I could cry.

"I know. But I am not unreasonable. I'll make you a deal. I'll let you leave Woodbury alive," He promised.

"What?"

"Yes. You can leave here without Shane. He'll stay here and pay for your crimes," Philip smirked.

"I told you I have not committed any crimes. Michonne acted on her own. I was only ever kind to you," I said trying to reason with him again.

"You played me. Pretended to care to get information for Rick. You were a spy, Andrea," his voice was dark.

_He is losing his mind, I thought. There would be no reasoning with him. He was too far gone._

"I could not have been a spy. I did not know that Rick and everyone was still alive," I said defensive.

"Shut up. Make a choice. Are you going to leave Shane to die? Or stay with me?"

"You'll probably kill us both anyways," I muttered.

"Andrea, I am hanging Michonne tonight. Should I hang your boyfriend too?"

"No, I'll stay with you here," I said softly.

"That's the right choice," Philip replies patting my shoulder.

_I want to scream at him to keep his hands off of me, but suddenly I find myself unable to speak._

_My hands are shaking, and I am wondering what he will do next. For the first I wanted Philip actually to kill me._

_I did not want to be raped again or touched by him._

_I did not want hear his threats to the people I loved._

_But I had to try to survive. _

_Because I wanted to hold Shane one last time._

"Andrea, I saved you. I fucking saved your life. For myself," Philip says a gleam of pride in his eyes.

Then he un-handcuffed me, and looked into my eyes.

"Are you going to run away again?"

"No," I lied.

"Good girl. Now we can have some fun," he said pushing toward the bed.

_I laid down. I was too tired to fight. I closed my eyes and prayed it would be over soon._


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Dreams**

_Philip was talking some madness holding me in bed. I hand-cuffed again, and trying to drown the sound of his voice of my head._

_This man is a narcissist, I decided._

What had I ever seen in him? Other than the fact,he is so attractive. Still, his outer beauty could not overshadow his wicked ways.

"Can I have a glass of wine?"

"Yes, of course," Philip smiles believing I had warmed up to him. He walked over the cabinet where he keeps a large collection of alcohol. He pours me a glass of wine, and whiskey for himself.

"Thank you," I said sweetly.

_I set up on the bed and start sipping the wine. I needed an escape, and I knew a few glasses of wine would help me sleep. Sleeping I would be away from Philip in a world where I would be able to dream. I could dream about Shane or my sister Amy. _

"No problem, darling," Philip said interrupting my thoughts.

"I would like some more," I said when I finished the wine.

"Yes, but not too much more. I want you alert tonight," Philip grinned refilling my glass.

_I took another long sip. I knew I had enough now to help induce sleep._

_Philip was going to rape me again today, I thought sickly. After he kills Michonne, he is going to come back here and rape me._

I had to find a way from this craziness.

My mind was wandering_ now._ The wine following through my blood. Where would I be now? If there were no walkers?

I would be home with my friends. Working on court cases and going out for coffee at Starbucks. My sister Amy would still be alive.

I would be getting ready for my thirty-first birthday next week. My friend, Anita, would be making me an elaborate cake. Probably chocolate cake, my favorite, decorated to look like a Tiffany &amp; Co Jewellery Box.

I could see the cake covered in the light blue fondant and the white bow on top.

_ I could almost taste the moist chocolate cake. I saw the mint green colored dress I would wear to the party. The trendy Italian restaurant, where the party take place. _

My life would be so different, I thought.

Philip would never be able to kidnap me for this long. A police officer like Shane or Rick would save me from this madman. There would be laws to protect me, I thought.

Tears were running down my cheeks. I could not save Michonne, Shane, or myself. I was stuck here with Philip. Until he killed me, I thought.

"Don't cry baby," Philip whispered.

I said nothing, but continued to cry into his pillow.

_"I am not letting you go sweetheart. You are so lucky you are mine. People are out there starving, but I am feeding you. Keeping you safe. You are lucky,and you need to be more grateful. This crying has to stop, STOP it," Philip demanded.  
_"I am so grateful. I was only thinking about my sister and that's why I was crying," I lied.

"Forget the past. You are my family now," he whispers.

"I need a nap now. Too much wine," I said closing my eyes.

"Sleep now. I'll be back soon," he said touching my hair.

I watched as he left the room, and went outside.

I wanted to follow him, but I saw Martinez was standing guard outside. Shit, that might have been my only chance to get away, I thought. My one chance and I blew it.

_Sleep now. Escape your living nightmare, I told myself._


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. Talk**

"So why is this Michonne getting killed? I mean aren't public hangings a bit medieval?"

"You asked a lot of questions, don't ya?" I said looking into Shane's brown eyes.

_We were taking at his apartment after I invited myself over._

"Yes, Governor. I am a cop. Asking questions is in my blood," he mutters not making eye contact with me.

"You were a cop," I corrected him.

"Once a cop, always a cop," Shane said grabbing one of the beers I brought over.

"To answer your question is Michonne took my eye out, and that's why I have to wear this eye patch. Also she attacked our city with her group. You understand why she has to be put to death now?"

"Yes, but I don't see why you got to do it in public. That doesn't seem right to me," he said taking a drink from his beer.

"We're making an example of Michonne," I said compellingly.

"I am not going to tell you how to run your town,"Shane said after doing just that.

"Wouldn't do you any good if you did," I said tucking on my eyepatch.

"Let me ask you something, man, why are you here?"

"I wanted to get to know you. See what your future plans are," I said handing him another beer.

"I don't know, man. I came here looking for Andrea_. She was my plan and my future."_

"You loved her?" I questioned him.

"Yes. I did, but she never knew," Shane replied putting the bottle up to his lips.

"Well, Andrea was a beautiful girl. Everyone here loved her. Myself included. But you have to stop asking questions about her. You are starting to scare people. I told you they don't know about her suicide yet," I said looking at Shane.

"I just need to the whole story. I am not accepting the fact she is actually gone," Shane said taking another drink.

_It's shame he was so set on being with Andrea, I thought. He could be asset to Woodbury. I did not necessarily want to kill him. Maybe he come around. Give up on her. Believe she was dead._

"I understand. I lost my wife. Car accident. Some days I still forget," I muttered.

"I am sorry. Andrea and I weren't anything. But we could have been," he said setting on an old sofa in the middle of the living room.

"I am really sorry, that she lost control," I said sitting on the other end of sofa.

"I was there when Andrea's sister died. I know the effect it had on her ,but I thought she overcome her depression," Shane said placing his empty beer bottle on the floor.

"You never get over something like that. Losing a sibling. I was there for her and tried to help. Anyways, I think you should stay in Woodbury. We could use a man like you. A cop to help protect the community. Would you think about it?"

"I don't man," he said studing my eyes.

"You won't regret it if you decide to stay," I promised walking out the door,

_Shane looks at me and nods in silence. I was sure he still did not trust me._

"Next time I should come over to your apartment," Shane said before I come walk out.

_"Sure thing," I said walking away._

_Now, I knew he had seen Andrea. That was the reason he was still in Woodbury. I doubt a man like Shane would give up something he clearly wanted so bad._

I hated Shane would probably have to die since he could have been useful. _But I would enjoy killing him._


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. dreams**

_The wine was kicking in. I was tied down to bed and couldn't get comfortable.** God help Philip if I could get around him with my hands free and gun. He was going to pay. I was ready to take his life now.**_

_How many times had I begged him to let me go? Now, Shane was in Woodbury and we could still not be together. Because Philip wanted something from me. And I was not even sure what it was. I probably did not want to know. I am sure it would end with me dead. Shane too._

_My eyes started to get heavier. I shouldn't be this sleep. Philip drugged me again, I thought angrily. _

_I could not fight it any longer. I closed my eyes and found myself drifting off._

"Andrea, you are going to be late," I heard a voice say.

My sister Amy walks into my apartment wearing a white party dress. Something not right about this, I think to myself.

"Late for what?"

"Your birthday party silly. Shane will be here to take us any minute. He's not so happy about the movie we are going to see afterwards," Amy said.

God, my sister was so beautiful. _Long straight blonde hair and big blue eyes._

_"What are we seeing?"_

"Gone with the Wind. You're favorite. You are too stressed from work that you forget the birthday plans you made," She said hugging me.

_"I guess but what about the Governor. I mean Philip?" I said when I finally pulled away from her hugg. _

_I missed Amy so much, I never wanted to let her go. I would not let Philip hurt her._

_"_Who is Philip? And which Governor? You aren't going to tell that story about how you meet Chris Christie again. I know he is a big deal, but if you brag now none will care by the time he actually runs for president," Amy says pulling me off the sofa.

There is no Philip Blake here, I realized. And if there is no one is calling him Governor.

_Was this a dream? Or was Philip Blake a terrible nightmare. At this moment I couldn't tell if I was reality or not. It felt so real._

"I have told a story about Chris Christie?"

"Yes, a million times. What is wrong with you today? You were so amazed to meet him at that coffee shop in Jersey. But let's get you dress. Shane will be here soon," Amy says pulling into my room.

"You are right. Need to get ready for Shane," I smiled_._

_I look at my room in amazement. This is my apartment. That has all of my things in it. My designer label dresses, new Bruno Mars cds,laptop,victoria secret panties, scented lotions, and everything I could want. I did not realize how much I had until I lost everything._

_I am home. I have my sister and Shane. If this was a dream I did not want to wake up, I decided._

I pick up the red dress laying on my bed, and removed my clothes. Amy zips the dress after I slide it on.

"Shane will love this on you," Amy smiles as I look in the mirror. I look lovely in the satin red dress.

Suddenly we hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it and there he is.

Shane wearing a black jack, black pants, and white shirt. He is breathtaking all dressed up. In his hands a dozen roses.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," he says his face sounding too sexy to resist.

_I pulled him into my arms, and feel his lips pressing against mine. My body starts to tremble as he pulls me closer. This must be heaven, I thought._

"I love you," I whisper into Shane's ear.

_In Shane's arms everything feels right, I think to myself. _

_"Andrea, wake up," I hear a voice calling. I open my eyes slowly seeing Milton in front of me. His eyes look confused._

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he answer pushing up his glasses.

"No, Philip must have drugged me. Enough I was hallucinating,"I muttered. I knew I was almost gone.

_Whatever I had taken could have put me into a deep sleep forever, I thought angry. I almost wish I could have stayed there. It would be better than being back here. Stuck in this apartment with Philip, who was clearly crazy._

"I am guessing he gave you a Rohypnol. This is also known as a date rape drug. He planned on coming here and raping you. I guess he wanted you lifeless," Melton said pushing up his glasses.

_No shit Milton, I thought to myself._

"He could have killed me. Are you going to help me escape now?" I asked hopeful.

"I want to, but Philip has people watching now. I had to lie to get in here," he said.

"I can handle Martinez. Look, you have to help me. Philip is going to kill me and Shane. Probably, you too. He is sick," I pleaded.

"I know Andrea, but you don't know what you asking me. Besides the drug is still in your system. No way you be able to fight off anyone now," Milton said his hands running through his sandy hair.

_I took a took breathe. His was right. I still was feeling dizzy. Milton was going to leave me here and Philip would rape me again, I thought in despair._

"If you won't help me escape could you do something else for me?"

"What?"

"You have to sneak Shane into here. I want him to know I am alive and that he can't stay here. Please," I begged.

"That's it. You aren't going to leave with Shane? I mean I am scared of how Philip will react if you left," Milton admitted.

"No, I need to see him one last time."

"I'll try. I can't promise you. But there is something else you need to know," Milton said looking into my eyes.

"What?"

"I think Philip is trying to get you pregnant. He wants to replace everything he has lost,"he says softly.

"Don't leave me here," I begg.

_But Milton is gone now. I lay in bed dizzy wondering if I dreamed Milton was here in the first place. Dream or no dream, I knew Philip was likely to get be pregnant. I couldn't have that happen. I had to escape and soon. _


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Wedding**

_Philip walks back into the apartment with a smirk on his face. I was about to give him a piece of my mind. He almost killed me and I knew it._

"Hey darling," he says coming close to me again.

"Fuck you. You almost killed me. I hope the sex was worth it," I yelled.

"It's your fault, Andrea. If you stop crying and fighting me I would not have to drug you," Philip said touching my arm. _He untied my legs and took off my handcuffs from my hands. This was the second time I was able to move, I was thankful for the few moments of freedom I had. I only wish I was not drugged. I would make a run for it._

"If you only accept it's over. That I want nothing to do with you. And you let have my freedom," I told Philip.

"No, the only way it will be over is if _I kill you_. That is the only way you will be free of me. Is that what you want? To die. I could hang you. Just like I did Michonne," Philip threaten.

"Please, don't kill me. I'll do whatever you ask," I said in survival mode.

"You are coming around," he said taking me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter showing his authority. _So proud of his power and ownership he had over me. He was not phased by the fact he almost killed me or the fact he had to drug me to keep me here._

"What are you doing to me?"

"Taking you to the bathroom. I need to give you a bath. Tonight is a special night for us," he whispered.

"What is tonight?"

"I make you my bride. Tonight is your wedding night," he says wickedly.

My stomach is in knots, and I know I am going to be sick. I close my eyes for a moment seeing Shane's brown eyes. I knew Shane was not perfect, but he was not this sick. He wouldn't keep Lori against her will and rape her. He was not like Philip, and the fact he walked away from Rick showed me that he had changed. Shane knew when to let go. I wish Philip did.

Philip dragged me into the bathroom. He turns on the hot water, and seems ready to wash me. This is not the first time he bathe me, but I was not in the mood to play his mind games.

"I don't feel good. I am not taking a bath tonight," I said softly walking away from the him.

"Take off your clothes or I'll rip them off," he says forcefully.

"Fuck you. You are so messed up. There are no laws anymore. Legally there are no marriages," I said wondering if I had enough strength to run again.

But if I ran he kill me. I knew he was capable of murder.

"Always the smart ass. Take of your clothes," he demanded.

I did as I was told, and removed my clothes. I hesitantly get in the bath tub. His hands forcefully rub a washcloth on my body. He pours a bottle of strawberry scent body wash on me. He continues rubbing as if he can't get me clean enough for him. Finally he is please, and holds up a towel to dry me off. I feel him drying me off with the fluffy towel, and under different circumstances I would have enjoyed a warm bath. But not today. Not when I did not know what Philip would do next.

"Why are doing this? I told you I will leave Woodbury with no trouble. You already killed Michonne. What more do you want? You have your revenge."

"I want what I lost. A wife and a daughter. I chose you from the moment I saw you to be my wife. You are so beautiful and elegant. Out of league, but in a world where you take what you want that does not matter. Does it?" He says laughing again.

"Please," I said concerned of what would happen next.

**_I hated myself for being seduced by the idea of Woodbury and the Governor. If something is too good to be true it is, I thought._**

If I listened to Michonne I would be at the prison now with my friends. Rick would allow me to leave with Shane. I could be with my soul mate now. If I had not been so gullible, I thought pissed at myself. This was all my fault.

"Stop begging. You are my Andrea now. Mrs. Blake. My wife," he whispers touching my naked body.

He dresses me in a white panties, bra, and silk dress. All in white for his make-believe wedding, I thought wanting to cry. I stopped myself. My world was over, I thought.

He pushes me in front of the mirror, and I see myself looking like a bride in this white wedding dress. This is depressing me. My wedding day should be with a man I loved. With Shane. Not my captor. For a moment I felt like I could not breathe. I could not hold my tears back anymore.

Philip is saying something, but I can not hear him over my sobbing. He is whispering in my ear.

"You are now my wife," Philip says clearly placing a wedding ring on my finger.

"No, never. Don't touch me," I said moving away from him.

"You are my wife," He said placing the ring on my finger.

_Philip was not going to kill me, I realized. He would not have gone through the trouble of grooming me , feeding me, and have this wedding ceremony. No he planned on keeping me alive. And torturing me. Milton was right. He planned on using my body to carry his child. This fate might be worst then death_.

_To be tortured by Philip's mind games and sexual abuse every single day. Unable to protect Shane or anyone else I cared about. Forced to have a child by a man I hated._

Philip is pushing me on the bed. He unzips my wedding dress and starts kissing every inch of my skin. His kisses make my skin crawl.

Would Shane even want me now? After I had been intimate with this psychopath so many times? What if Philip got me pregnant? Would Shane see me as damaged goods?

**_No, Shane would understand. This is not my fault. I am a victim, I reminded myself._**

"I am going to get you pregnant," Philip promised as I laid naked on the bed.

Why had I not killed him when I had the chance, I thought tears coming to my blue eyes. Philip is covering me with his body, and whispering something in my ear.

I closed my eyes now, and go to a quiet place in my mind. Whatever he is doing to me, I don't feel it. The drugs are not completely gotten out of system. I am still light headed and dizzy. I want to try to stop him, but I am too weak.

**AN: I hope you are enjoying the story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**17\. Andrea**

I was drinking a beer as I walked around Woodbury. The Governor had invited me to stay. Perhaps I could stay here. The town and the people were nice enough.

But for some reason I did not trust the Governor.

I thought back to the day I saw the blonde on the street. It was Andrea, I knew it in my heart. It was not a dream. She was here in Woodbury, and for some reason the Governor wanted to keep us apart. Because he wanted Andrea for himself.

"Shane," Milton said walking over to me.

I looked down at the nerdy looking guy. This was Philip's sidekick. His best friend. He would know if Andrea was here.

"Yes," I replied.

"Andrea, is the Governor's apartment. He has taken her as his hostage. And she wants to see you," Milton whispers.

I look over him again and I am in a state of shock. I had been here over two months. Walking past the Governor's probably a hundred times. How could I miss it? How could miss her.

"Take me to her," I said angrily.

"Can't yet. We have to wait until it is safe. I'll come get you. Look, we can't talk in the street like this. We will discuss this later," he promised.

What was I supposed to with this information? Allow the Governor to keep Andrea away from me? I had to break her out of there. Tonight, I decided.

"Man, let ask you something, do you want Andrea to die? Leaving her alone with the Governor that what is going to happen," I told Milton.

"Of course I don't want her to die, but I am not sure if the whole town of Woodbury should suffer for her release."

"Let me tell you something, the Governor is going to make these people suffer whether he has Andrea or not," I said moving a fast pace.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to find a way to break Andrea out," I yelled.

I could give a shit about who heard me. Or what anyone thought. I was getting Andrea the hell out of here, as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. Sick**

_Philip had chained my ankle to the wall near the bed. I was able to move around, but not to far._

_How long I been trapped here? How long I put up with Philip's madness?_

_Probably two months. _

_That was too damn long, I thought. _

_I was in full survival mode now and was going alone with everything he asked. I was afriad if I did not, he would kill me._

"Good morning baby," Philip said kissing my cheek as I got up out of bed.

His lips touching mine made my skin crawl. I needed to get away before it was too late, I thought. Milton might help me. If I could only convince Philip, to let me see him.

"Thank you. I was thinking maybe I could see Milton again. Help him with some more research," I said attempting to find a reason where I could get away from him. _If only for a few moments._

"That's sweet of you, but I don't really want you around Milton. I am afraid he has gotten a little crush on you," Philip said moving to the kitchen area.

Damn, I wanted a chance to beg Milton to help me again. I needed someone to help me out of here, but Philip was not going to allow anyone real me. No one besides Martinez, I thought miserably.

"I just would like to see someone else. I get lonely," I pleaded.

Philip smiles at me. I could tell he enjoys me asking him for things. Loves to see me beg.

"Once you have our baby, you won't be lonely anymore. You'll be too busy," Philip promised.

He was cooking in the kitchen. Something he enjoyed doing. He was cooking pancakes, eggs, and some type of meat. The smell of the meat cooking made me feel like I was going to throw up.

"I need to go the bathroom, or bring me a trash can," I told Philip.

He rushed over to my side quickly, rushing me to the bathroom. I got to the toilet and started to puke.

"Morning sickness," he whispers in my ear.

"Upset stomach," I said correcting him_. _

_Even though I knew there was a good chance he was right. I was probably pregnant._

"Would you like some tea?" He asked taking me back the bed.

He didn't bother arguing with me. He was too pleased at the thought of me being pregnant. He wanted a replacement child more than anything.

"Yes," I said touching my aching stomach.

"Everything is going to be okay now. I love you. I still love you," Philip whispers as he brings the tea.

I take a sip feeling horrible_. _

Philip thinks a baby will make him happy. He does not realize how sick he is. Philip felt like he deserve a sex slave. He wanted someone to completely dominate and humiliate. That would not change with another child, I thought.

I continue drinking the tea saying nothing in the silence.

After Philip has breakfast, he leaves the apartment. Hours later _he _returns with _several pregnancy test_s, and brings me glass of water. Wanting to fool Philip I pick out all the expired tests to take.

_Maybe, if he thinks I can not get pregnant he will let me go_.


	19. Chapter 19

**19\. Tonight**

_I was loading up my gun when Milton came to my apartment unannounced. He just walked in like he owed the damn place, I thought pissed._

"What the hell, man?" I said looking at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked concerned.

"I am getting Andrea out of here. I will go over there and kill the Governor now," I said.

"His guards will shot you down first. You will never get a chance to get to her," Milton said trying to reason with me.

"I can handle them," I replied pointing the gun at Milton. _I would kill anyone who got in my way. Noone would keep me from Andrea._

"Look, just wait until tonight. There is a town meeting. Philip and his guards will be there. You can sneak in the apartment then and free Andrea," he said throwing me some keys.

"What are these?" I said holding the keys up in the air.

"One to the Governor's truck and the other to his apartment," Milton said.

I put the gun down. I knew Milton was on my side. He did not want Andrea hurt either.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Andrea deserves love. And she loves you," Milton says simply.

" I wait until tonight. But if I find you are sitting me up. I will fucking kill you. No questions asked. I have changed, but I can be just as evil as the Governor," I promised.

"This is not a trap," he reassured me.

_I took a deep breath, tonight I either have Andrea in my arms. Or the Governor would kill me. Either way I had to try. I was ready to have her in my arms and tell her I loved her. I would die for that chance, I decided. _


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. Angry**

"How can all these tests be negative?" Philip yelled at me.

_He was staring over me in the bathroom watching me pee on stick after stick. Looking closely as I handed each one to him. Well, almost everyone of them._

"Because I am not pregnant," I said calmly.

I knew that was not true. One test had came back positive, but I hide it in the trash can when he was looking at another one. No way was I letting Philip know I was carrying his child. I did not want him holding that over my head too.

"Are you taking the pill? Doing something to keep you from having my child?"

"You know everything I eat and drink. I mean you took my bag that my birth control pills in them. So you know I am not taking them," I said softly.

"Your right Andrea. I am sorry. I just knew you were pregnant," Philip said pulling me out of the bathroom.

Slowly, he move me back to the bed. His body touching me, showing his power over me.

"I am sorry," I lied.

"It's okay, baby" he said removing his belt_. _

A hint of smile came to his lips. I knew where this was going, and I was not pleased.

Philip had forced me to start wearing lingerie around the apartment. So I always be ready to satisfy his sexual needs. He had changed me into a black lacey one after I had gotten sick this morning. He was now pulling over it my head. I was naked. Ready for him. His fingers started moving up and down my back.

"Not now," I pleaded with him.

"You are my wife, Andrea. It's your duty to have my child. We have to try again now," he whispered while I tried not to cry. Crying would set him off too.

"Please, I my stomach hurts," I begged.

"Don't be afraid Andrea. I love you," Philip whispered. My ankle was chained up again, and I knew I could not escape.

He was taking of his clothes. I watched as he dropped them on the floor. He started kissing my neck. His naked body felt hot against mine. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine I was anywhere else. I buried my face in his neck. I could feel him moving deep inside me with gentleness this time.

I listened as he started to moaning and breathe heavier than usual.

"You are going to have my baby," Philip promised.

I said nothing, but lay there with him covering me. Tonight I try to escape again. I had to try. I could not handle this any longer.

When he was finished I did not open my eyes, I was too scared to look at him. Like he know I was up to something. He know I was planning to escape. Know I was lying to him.

"Am I started to grown on you again?"

"Yes," I lied. His arms wrapped around me, and my head resting on his chest.

"I am glad. I do love you," he whispered.

My eyes tighten at his words. He still had some humanity left in him, but I would not try to save anymore. It was too much of a gamble, when I never knew what personality I get. Besides I had to find Shane. Make sure he was safe.

Finally, Philip got up and took a shower. He was going to tend to the matters Woodbury. Probably brag on how they ran Rick's group out of the prison again. Tell every one how dangerous they were. More lies. What was Shane doing? How Philip already killed him?

**21\. Lies**

I walked up to Martinez, who was guarding Andrea as usual.

_I took a deep breath. I can do this._

"Hey, Martinez. Philip wants you to go the meeting tonight," I murmured.

"Are you sure? He told me to watch, Andrea." His voice was hard, cynical.

" Yes, he said for me to watch her. He needs you there," I said calmly.

"All right, but Andrea better not escape on your watch," Martinez warned.

"She won't," I promised. I watched as he walked away. Shane would be here soon to save Andrea. I might die, but she would live. The idea of her out there somewhere happy brought a smile to my face. Philip was not completely wrong when he said I had a crush on her.

_Like, Philip and Shane I was captivate by Andrea's beauty. She was feisty, sexy, and smart. Still this was not some schoolboy crush. I loved Andrea. Enough to let her go. I give up my own happiness for hers, I thought. Maybe I was risking the well being of Woodbury for her. But she was worth it._

_Shane was there now. There to take her away. She would be safe, I told myself._

_Far away from the Governor. Andrea would be safe, I smiled._


	21. Chapter 21

**22\. Breaking the chains**

_Planning my escape was not easy. Letting Philip make love to me was difficult to say the least. Allowing him to do it over and over again cause my stomach to get sick._

_Still, I was able to get him to trust me. Enough I was able to sneak the key to my lock out from his key ring today. Now he was gone to the town meeting, and Milton was guarding the door._

_Now or never._ I needed to use the key before Philip noticed it was gone. Unlocking myself was the easy part. Now I had to find something to wear. Since Philip forced me to wear nothing and had burned my shoes so I could not run again.

Digging through his closet, I found a small tee shirt of his, pants, and some women tennis shoes. I quickly got dressed. All but the shoes were too big. I did not care. I had to get out of here, and find Shane.

We get out together. Suddenly I heard someone come in through the front door. And there he was. Standing in front of me was Shane Walsh. His brown eyes burning into mine.

As our eyes meet, neither one of us moved. Thoughts, of the time we made love came back to. I noticed how much he changed. His hair had grown back and he seemed softer somehow.

"Andrea, I have to get you out of here," Shane said at last.

I found myself fighting for control, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him. To kiss his lips and confess my undying love for him. But there was not time. I had something else I had to do.

"Yes, we have to leave Woodbury. But I need to do something first," I replied.

"Five minutes," Shane said.

I nodded. I took the pregnancy test out of the trash and put it on the bed where Philip could see it. Then I left him a little note telling him exactly how I felt.

"Come on Andrea," Shane said taking my hand.

Armed we with guns, Shane and I were able to sneak out of the prison with only a little trouble.

"No one is allowed to leave ," Sasha told us.

"Look, the Governor has sent me to go on food supply run," Shane lied.

"Why is Andrea coming?"

"The Governor thought I could use back up," Shane said.

Sasha studied Shane for a few moments then allowed us to leave.

"You know the Governor is likely to kill her now," I whispered.

"I know. But the only person I am worried about is you. Whatever I can do to keep you alive," Shane promised.

_Somethings about Shane had not changed, but he was right. We could not worry about what the Governor may or may_ not do.

"I love you," I said taking his hand.

_Shane said nothing, but smiled. Did he love me? We kept walking. I knew there was no time to waste to discuss his feelings._

_He led me to Philip's truck that was parked outside the wall. How had this happened?_

"Milton, thought we could use this," Shane said opening the door.

_He put his seatbelt on and started the car. His foot on the gas petal the whole time. Within in minutes we were already several miles away from Woodbury_.

He looked over to be as he was driving the car. A serious look on his handsome face.

"I love you too Andrea. I can't stop thinking about the time we made love. You saved me. Made me realize I did not need to waste my time on someone who never love me back. I hated all the time I lost. I should have been with you. I wish I gotten to you before the Governor got a chance to hurt you," he said tears coming to his face.

"That is in the past now. We will leave Woodbury behind us, but I am pregnant by the Governor or Philip,whatever you want to call him. And I don't doubt he will come looking for us. "

"He won't find us. And if does I'll make sure he has hell to pay. I'll keep you safe. And the baby too," Shane promises wiping away the tears on his face.

Suddenly he pulls the car over and his lips are pressed against mine. This is what love feels like I thought running my fingers through his hair. He pulls away from my lips.

"Why did you stop?"

"I don't want to stop, but we have to keep traveling. Need to get as far away from the Governor as possible. As soon as we are safe this will continue," Shane promises pulling into his arms.

"You're right," I pouting a little bit.

"Don't worry. We will make up for lost time. I don't plan on letting you go ever again," he promises.

"We will keep each other safe. Together we can do this," I promised.

_"Yes, you are the one. We are going to ride off into the sunset together. I want to grow old with you," Shane smiles as I rest my head on his shoulder._

_In that moment, we feel completely safe. We are far away from Woodbury, and are planning on traveling the rest of the night. We would not give Philip a chance to catch up with us._

**23\. Deceive**

I was talking to the people of Woodbury. Making a brilliant speech when I saw Martinez walking up to me. Why was he not guarding Andrea? Something was up.

I finished my speech and walked over to Martinez.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Milton said you wanted to see me. He is guarding Andrea," he replied.

"No, I did not tell you to do that," I answered coldly.

"Shit, how was I supposed to know?"

"Come on," I said racing back to my apartment. Milton was not there. Neither was Andrea. Had they ran away together? No, she was gone with Shane.

On the bed there was the ring I gave Andrea with a note. I picked up the note, and underneath it was a positive pregnancy test. She had hide this from me, I thought angrily. I looked at the note:

_Dear Governor,_

_I really hope someday you get what is coming to you. Keeping me hostage and raping me proves that you are a monster._

_I take some pleasure knowing that you will never be able to hurt me again. You will be able to hurt this baby either. He or she will never know that you are the father. Knowing everything you did to have made me carry this baby it is only fitting that you will never see it. If you try to find me, I promise you will be sorry._

_Andrea_

I looked over at Martinez who seemed confused.

"We need to get our weapons together," I said.

"Just to bring Andrea back here? Come on she not worth it. She won't make it that far with the probably come back on her own," Martinez replied annoyed.

"Andrea is pregnant with my baby. She is valuable to me. I am bringing here back to Woodbury tonight," I hissed.

"Calm down, like I said that could not have gotten that far. We will find them," Martinez promises me.

_I nodded getting my gun in hand. I should have shoot Shane the moment I had the chance. What I had I been thinking allowing him to live all the time? I should have killed him the first day he walked into Woodbury._

_I sure hoped Andrea enjoyed the little time she would have with him. Because I would be bringing her back here. No question about that._

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Notes this story was inspired the songs Ours-Taylor Swift and Drive By-Train.**

**Also all characters belong to ****_Robert Kirkman. _**


End file.
